The present invention relates to a connecting arrangement between a shaft journal, such as the shaft journal of a transmission shaft in particular, and a joint part, such as the joint inner part of a constant-velocity fixed joint for a motor vehicle.
Such connecting arrangements are known from EP 1 519 063 A2 and US 2008/0107477 (=WO 2006/037389).
In an embodiment according to EP 1 519 063, a shaft nut is screwed onto a shaft journal, which forms the end of a transmission input shaft of a rear axle transmission, on which a clamping nut is provided so it is rotatable toward the shaft nut via a form-locking connection in the axial direction. Such transmissions are provided to the vehicle manufacturer as a pre-assembled unit having a shaft nut and a clamping nut seated loosely thereon. Before the shipping, the transmission itself must be balanced as a unit. The clamping nut mounted loosely on the shaft nut interferes with this. However, this interferes not only during the balancing, but rather also interferes with the noise testing of the transmission. The nut must therefore be fixed in some way for balancing and for the noise testing.
US 2008/0107477 discloses an embodiment of a connection between a shaft journal of a transmission and a constant-velocity rotary joint having a configuration in which a threaded sleeve, which may be screwed onto the shaft journal, is connected via a non-detachable connection to the joint inner part of a constant-velocity joint. In another illustrative embodiment, an intermediate sleeve is also used, which is welded to the joint inner part. A further embodiment variant also discloses a nut which may be screwed onto a thread of the transmission shaft, which is axially fixed but rotationally connected to a threaded sleeve, which is screwed via an external thread molded on its axial extension into a sleeve having internal thread, which is in turn welded to the joint inner part. These solutions are costly and complex, and require a relatively large number of components which must be mounted in a complicated manner one inside another and, in addition, welding is also necessary in some embodiments. It also is not possible to non-destructively detach the joint inner part and the screw-in sleeve.